Truth or Dare
by icecr0wn
Summary: When the power goes out, Phil suggests he and Dan play Truth or Dare. Pure fluff!


It was a quiet night in the Howell/Lester household. Dan was in his usual spot, his sofa crease, browsing away at tumblr. Phil was on the other end of the couch playing Super Mario Bros. on the Wii. Even though he and Dan had already beaten the game numerous times, it was still one of Phil's favorites.

Dan's browsing and Phil's gaming had been going on for at least two hours now.  
Phil was just about to defeat Ludwig von Koopa when the screen went black and the lights went out.  
"Nooooo!" he yelled.

"Are you actually kidding me right now?" Dan said, "It's not even raining or anything. Why the hell did the power go out?"

"I have no idea," Phil said, "Do you reckon we should call the landlord?"

Dan nodded and grabbed his phone, finding the landlord's number in his contacts. When he answered, Dan explained the situation at hand. They talked for a bit and then hung up.

"Well?" Phil asked.

"The whole complex is out of power. It's too late to call someone to have it looked at, so he said the power most likely won't be back on until tomorrow." he said, rolling his eyes.

Phil groaned in frustration, "What are we gonna do until then with no power?" he asked.

Dan thought for a moment, "We could just go to bed. It would speed the waiting process up a bit." he said.

"But I'm not tiiiiiiired, Dan." Phil groaned.

Dan chuckled at Phil's childlike tone. "Neither am I, to be honest." he said, "What do you want to do then?"

Phil thought for a moment, then an idea struck him. "We could play Truth or Dare!" he exclaimed.

Dan looked at him with an 'Are you serious?' look. "Phil, we're not thirteen, why on Earth would you suggest that?" he asked.

"Because there's literally nothing to do! Come on, I won't make you do anything gross." he said with a pleading look on his face.

Dan huffed in fake annoyance. "Fiiiine. We should probably get some candles though, because I can't see a thing."

They used their phones as flashlights, lit some candles around the living room, and settled back into their spots on the couch.

"Okay," said Phil, "Who's going first?"

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Dan suggested.

Phil nodded. "One, two, three, go!" they said in unison.  
Phil chose paper and Dan chose rock, which means Phil goes first.

"Okay, Dan. Truth or dare?" Phil asked.

"Uhh, truth I guess." Dan said, slightly annoyed that he lost the rock, paper, scissors game.

"Hmmmm…." Phil thought, "What's something that you've never told me before?"

Dan thought for a moment. He usually tells Phil everything. There were only two things that he hasn't told Phil. The only person that even knew about these two things was his good friend Louise. One was that Dan was bisexual.

Although almost all of the fandom guessed at it, he never actually came out to the internet, or anyone. He only told Louise because he just had to tell someone.  
The other secret was that, not only was he bisexual, but he liked Phil. That's the reason he started talking to Phil in the first place.

He thought about telling him a few times before, but decided against it because he didn't want to make things awkward or, even worse, ruin their friendship.

"Um, pass." Dan said.

"You can't just pass! That's against the rules!" Phil said.

"Phil, there are no rules. You literally just decided that we were gonna play this game." Dan retorted.

"But since I thought of the game, I get to make up the rules. And one of them is that you can't pass on a truth or a dare." Phil said.

Dan groans in frustration, "Okay, fine. But you can't be all weirded out when I tell you." he says.

Phil gives him a weary look, but nods.  
Dan takes a deep breath. "Phil, I'm bisexual. And I've only told one person, and that was Louise. And I didn't even mean to tell her, to be honest. And please don't think this will make it awkward between us because I won't like, come on to you or anyth-" Dan was cut off by Phil placing a hand over his mouth.

"Dan, it's okay. I'm not mad, I'm not creeped out, and things aren't awkward." Phil says.

Dan let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God." He said.

Phil chuckled, "Actually, it's perfect that you said that. Because now I feel comfortable with telling you that I'm bisexual as well." Phil said.

Dan was honestly shocked. For a moment, he thought Phil was mocking him or something. After he realized Phil would never do something like that, he came back to reality.

"Well, that's good, actually! Now it's not awkward at all." Dan smiled.  
Phil returned the smile. "Your turn." he said.

"Okay. Truth or dare?" Dan asked.

"Dare." Phil said, bravely. He broadened his shoulders in preparation for whatever it is that was coming.

"Let me think for a second." Dan said. Dan could be a troll and make Phil go drink toilet water, or something as equally disgusting, but he decided that he was going to do something that he's wanted to do for a long time. "I dare you to close your eyes and don't open them until I say so."

"Oh no, I'm scared." Phil laughs but obliges and closes his eyes.

There were butterflies in Dan's stomach. He got on his knees and started moving closer to Phil. He was about and inch from his face when he almost decided that he wasn't going to do it.  
Then a voice inside his mind said otherwise, so Dan leaned forward and captured Phil's lips with his own.

The kiss was short, and Dan honestly didn't want to stop. But he knew Phil would most likely be weirded out as it is, so he wasn't going to push it further.  
It was then that Dan realized Phil hadn't said anything and his eyes were still closed.

"Oh right, you can open your eyes now." Dan said.

Phil opened his eyes and his expression was unreadable to Dan.  
"Look, Phil, I'm not going to say I'm sorry for kissing you, because that was probably the best thing that's ever happened in my life, but-"  
Dan was cut off by Phil saying "Truth or dare?"

Dan looked at Phil in disbelief, and decided not to talk about what just happened anymore.

"Um, dare, I guess." Dan said has he looked down shyly.

"I dare you to kiss me again." Phil said.  
Dan's head shot up as he looked at Phil with wide eyes.

"Ph-Phil, I don't-" Dan was cut off again by Phil.

"You can't pass, remember?" Phil smirked.

Dan let out a shaky breath and returned Phil's smile. He leaned in again and kissed Phil, but this time with more passion.  
Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's neck and pulled him closer, practically on top of him. This kiss lasted for quiet a while until they finally broke apart for air.

"Phil…" Dan said, "I think I..I think I'm in love with you." Dan said with a shaky voice. He was scared of how Phil would respond, but he needed to say it.

Phil smiled and pecked Dan on the lips.

"How convenient. I just so happen to be in love with you as well." Phil says.

Dan let out a sigh of relief and pulled Phil in for another kiss. They spent the rest of the powerless night in pure bliss.

_The End._


End file.
